dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Napapa
Dragon Ball Super episode 97 |eng = |universe = 10th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = David Wald |japanese = Yasuhiro Mamiya |team = 10th Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Rikisi |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS096 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut = |family = |techniques = * Dohyōdoru *''Multiple Thrusts'' |tools = }} also known as the is a rikishi holding the rank of yokozuna from the 10th Universe, and a warrior selected as a representative of his respective universe's strongest warriors. Background Hours before the Tournament of power Napapa was scouted out by the Hakaishin, Rumoosh and his guide Kusu, who was selected based on the size of his muscles and physique.Dragon Ball Super episode 90 Personality With all things considered, Napapa had shown himself to have a rather unsavory personality, being more than willing to beat up on a defenseless opponent. Furthermore, he seemed to enjoy beating up on Kale, upset when she fell unconscious from the stress.Dragon Ball Super episode 100 Napapa's signature phrase is : an exclamation frequently used by stage performers. Appearance Napapa was a giant anthropomorphic pig-like extraterrestrial lifeform from the 10th Universe. Napapa had distinguishing characteristics such as pink skin, gigantic forearms and and appears to have a hunchback. Napapa, although overweight, had the physique that is found in most real-world . Napapa had black Chonmage, a form of traditional topknot haircut, along with a black goatee. Napapa also had large sideburns and some body hair found in his chest and forearms strapped with white bands. His apparel consisted of a Mawashi a belt loincloth that the Rikishi wear for competition. Abilities Dohyōdoru Napapa is the strongest practitioner of Dohyōdoru: a yokozuna. His skill affords him high endurance and have earned him the praise of Rumoosh, the Hakaishin of his universe. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Napapa was one of the warriors who was introduced and invited by Rumoosh to compete in the tournament of power, after Gowasu was unable to make a decisive team in the short time span given to them by the Grand Priest. Nappa was led alongside Murrichim, where before hours before the Tournament of Power takes part in a photoshoot alongside his fellow team members. As the Tournament of Power begins Nappa arrives to the Realm of Nothingness alongside his universe's respective gods, Kusu and his team members. Before the tournament stars Napapa begins to warm up before his match. As the tournament starts Nappa clashes Basil of the 9th Universe who is attacked with fast and powerful thrusts each of them overwhelming Basil. Napapa clinches onto Basil attempting to push him off the Survival Venue. Basil counterattacks but Napapa has no trouble dodging each of Basil's swift attacks, surprising Basil seeing the nimbleness of Napapa. Napapa quickly responds by trying to grapple onto Basil. But Basil evades him. Basil then uses his signature Shining Blaster, and uses another other one toward Napapa. Napapa easily stops each of the two Shining Blasters with his enormous hands. Seeing that Napapa began to retreat, Basil launches a third just for it to be blocked by Napapa and thrusts all of the Shining Blasters with arms. The performance gets the attention of the gods of the 10th Universe as Rumoosh and Gowasu rejoice over the strong performance of Napapa.Dragon Ball Super episode 97 Minutes after, Napapa was in combat with Freeza, and the result seemingly showing his defeat, as Freeza tramples onto him back. Roselle then gets the attention of Freeza sparing Napapa from the evil emperor's wrath. List of Battles *Basil versus Napapa *Freeza versus Napapa *Kale versus Mechiōpu and Napapa Trivia *Napapa's name potentially derives from a traditional japanese confectionery. * Napapa's signature phrase, , has no literal meaning. In fact, it is rarely (if ever) exclaimed by real wrestlers. The origin of the phrase is thought to be amateur sumo wrestlers, with the etymology thought to have originated from , to which the crowd would respond, . Over time, this became dosukoi. * Napapa's moniker, , might refer to his ability to deflect attacks at the last moment, while literally on the edge of the ring. References Navigation Category:10th Universe Team Category:Characters who have participated in the Tournament of Power Category:Deceased